Broken Together
by Artemisfowl191
Summary: A few years after the FAYZ ends, Quinn finds himself heartbroken after Lana's marriage to Sanjit, so he goes to stay with Sam, Astrid and Diana. Circumstances cause Quinn and Diana to be more open with each other than they've been before, and... M for mentions of suicide and cursing. No lemon.


**A/N: I've always kind of thought about this pairing, like 'hmm, why not?'. Because we never really know what happens to either of them after the FAYZ, and they're both connected to Sam, so I think they could probably get together…**

Rated M for themes of suicide, and some cursing. If reading something with discussion of suicide affects you, then I'll ask you not to. You've been warned. Also, Gone and all its characters belong to Michael Grant, not me. I don't claim to own his property… Although that would be nice…

Broken Together: A Quinn x Diana fanfic.

Quinn was heartbroken. It had been years since the FAYZ, and he was still a fisherman. Not a bad life for a normal person. He regularly spoke to Sam, Astrid, Diana, Edilio, and Lana, so he still had friends from his time under the dome. But Lana… She was the problem… He had gone to her wedding to Sanjit a few days previously… He'd even been one of the groomsmen, and he'd appreciated that, but it wasn't enough… He and Lana had sort of dated in the FAYZ, but it had ended before they'd really gotten close… Afterwards, they'd dated again, after she and Sanjit had had a series of heated arguments culminating in Lana moving out and temporarily crashing at Quinn's house. She'd stayed with him for almost a year, and it had been good, very good. So good that Quinn proposed to her, only to have her tell him she just couldn't. That she couldn't love him because she still felt so strongly for Sanjit. She didn't leave that day. No, it was a good two weeks later, when Sanjit showed up begging forgiveness. She accepted, and returned to him, giving Quinn a sad smile as she left.

It had now been six months since Lana left, five days after the wedding. Quinn was alone again. He spent a lot of time in the guest room where she'd stayed. It still smelled like her. He would sit down on the bed and remember the few nights when she'd slept here not exactly by herself, and the even fewer nights when they'd actually "slept together." He decided that it was nowhere near healthy to do this day after day… So he packed some clothes and his toothbrush and drove the short distance to the house where Sam, Diana, and Astrid lived. He took his belongings out of the car with him, and knocked on the door. Astrid answered it. She said over her shoulder to Sam, "I told you he'd come, we owe Diana $50 now." And then to Quinn, "hey, Quinn, you want to use the guest room a few days, right?" Quinn, with a somewhat surprised look on his face, said, "Um, yeah… you don't mind, do you? My house just reminds me too much of Lana… I'm becoming a wreck…"Then Sam said from the couch, "come on in brah, you know where it is, you can stay here as long as you like, just try not to piss off Diana too much, eh?" So Quinn came in and unpacked in the room somewhat ironically placed next to Diana's. He sat down on the bed, and laid down. He slept for a few hours, and awoke from a nightmare, which was good for everyone but him. All his friends and allies were happily married, and he was alone. He grew old with no-one beside him, and died… After he woke up, he figured his dream was actually pretty likely… He took out Lana's pistol, which she had decided to leave with him. He stood up, placed it against his head and… saw a shape open the door and walk into the room…

It wasn't Sam, like he'd assumed, it wasn't even Astrid… Good, he didn't want her advice. It was the least likely of the residents to care: Diana. She spoke first "I thought heard you moving in here. And when you showed up, I was pretty sure you'd do something like this… I couldn't sleep, Quinn. And it's your fault. Suicide is a sensitive subject for me, you know, with Caine… and I won't let you do the same… Put the gun down." Her face was more serious than he'd ever seen it. Scratch that, more serious than any time but when Sanjit had been over and suggested they eat at some Chinese restaurant with a panda on the door… But anyway, she was pretty serious. Quinn said,"Fine. I… just don't know how I'm gonna live when all my friends are happy, and I'm just alone…" He put the gun down.

"What? I'm hurt, Quinn. I honestly thought we were friends. Because I'm sure as hell not happy. The only person I ever really cared about left me to commit mutual suicide with our fucking daughter!" her voice was raised, and her face was red and desperate. She sighed. "Quinn… If anything, I'm in worse shape than you are." she sat down on the bed next to him." Lana's alive and happy, you live close to your best friend(s), and you have a good job for distracting you, in addition to all the money that got donated to you. I'm alone. I'm a charity case, the girl who lost everything, but lived to tell the tale. If I haven't killed myself yet, you have no right." In this moment, Quinn saw the deepest layers of Diana. No sarcasm, no wit, no false confidence. The real, broken girl beneath all that. Tears were streaming down her face as she moved closer to him. "Quinn… I know exactly what youre feeling. I feel it tenfold. Just don't do anything rash, and you'll survive, maybe even find someone else to be with. You're probably the most well-adjusted person I know from the FAYZ, except maybe Edilio. So your'e not alone either. I know I'm not usually… accessible… but I am now." She looked closely into his eyes, and saw a change. Good. She'd gotten through to him. They were only centimeters apart at this point. Both of them noticed this, and… were not at all displeased. They both blushed, and Quinn started to move away, only for Diana to lean far enough forward to touch her lips to his. Then she broke away only a moment later. "I'm sorry… I…" she blubbered. He was shocked, but rather happy. He grinned slightly. "Don't be… If anything, I should be thanking you. You just talked me out of suicide, and now… Well…" This time he kissed her. It lasted longer this time, the two moving against one another, neither even thinking of their former lovers, only of the broken person before them. Finally, they separated, their faces still warm, already missing the feeling of each other. "Diana… Are you sure you can really think of me like that? I'm broken. You know that…" He said, looking down. She laughed, her eyes lighting up."Ha! Your'e broken, I'm broken, everyone who got out of that damn FAYZ is broken. The difference is that we'll be broken together, Quinn. That's all the difference."

 **A/N: So, there it is. Reviews are quite appreciated. I want to hear what people think, if it's good, bad, if anyone cares, etc. If anyone would be interested, I might add on, make it more than one chapter, but if not, I'll just let it stand. Well, alright, thank you for reading, and… See you after I write something else…**


End file.
